Two World's one shoulder's
by Johnny Rockin
Summary: Every world has suffering in every world there is always one who will rise above and save the world, even if the world fights them every step of the way. but what happens when one of these Heros die with his job unfinished. Naru-Herm-Hina.
1. Chapter 1

So for all of you Living in the 804 (Virginia) know that it has been snowing a lot, for Virginia anyways so between sledding, work, digging my mother out, sledding and such I've had quite the few late night and its starting to catch up with me but I had this crazy idea for a story. Bare in mind a lot of characters are going to be oc but not outrageously so, I'm only really going to use Hermione and Sirius from Harry Potter and its going to be set mostly in Naruto universe with some crossing here and there. This will end up being a (Naru-Harry)-Hina/Mione story

Oh by the by I'm going to combine Harry and Naruto in to one character kind of, he's still going to be the same Naruto that we all know and love but I'm going to make him look a little like Harry, confused yea I would be too, but read it you might like it.

Oh and I don't own Naruto or Harry Potter or any of there Characters they are the property's of respective owners. I make no profit from any of my writing I just have and over active Imagination.

Oh and there's going to be major Ino Sakura bashing fyi

* * *

The war for Britain is lost, Harry Potter has been captured and presumed dead, the Ministry has been taken over by agents of the dark lord, the Order has been betrayed by one they thought they could trust and have been hunted down mercilessly and executed. The only known survivor is on the run by shes alone and carrying a secret that know one can know.

**Department of mystery's 4am June 4th 2000.**

Hermione ran through the door and slammed it shut just as several curses impacted on the door, the doors began to spin just like the last time she was here but this time she was the one that needed rescuing. As the doors slowly spun it gave her the chance to agonize over the choice of coming here, she knew it was stupid but if there was a chance he was alive she had to take it. Unfortunately her cover had been blow the moment she walked threw the door, Harry's invisibility cloak worked wonderfully but it didn't stop the dementors that were floating around to sense her. She had quickly fired off her Patronus, there had been nothing else she could do she ran. She was cornered and knew the only ways out were in the main lobby that were probably sealed by now.

The doors stopped moving she quickly chose the closest door on her right her heart dropped as she saw what room it was, there was no choice as death eaters burst through the door behind her. Hermione tried to pull the door closed but a curse blew off on of the hinge's, abandoning the door she mad a made dash for the door on the far side but before she even got 5 paces toward it the door opened revealing more death eaters. She blindly fired off a bludgeoning hex and leaped down the Black Marble stairs. She ran behind the arch taking cover as best she could.

'Think Granger think your supposedly the brightest witch of her age surly you can find a way out of this' her thoughts running through a hundred possibility none of them went well.

"If only Harry was here" came a voice she recognized, but not the cold manner in witch he talked "I'm right aren't I, HAHAHAHAHA your so pathetic Hermy."

Hermione's blood boiled.

"Do you like my new outfit it suits me quite well, I got rewarded well for helping the dark lord take out that useless bunch of Mudblood lovers."

"YOUR FAMILY WERE MEMBERS AND THEY WERE KILLED ALONG WITH EVERYONE ELSE!!" shouted Hermione staring daggers at the man standing on the other side of the arch.

"Ha a family of hand me down poppers, now I have the money to buy anything I want, but there's one thing it can't buy." said the red head casually standing as if he were talking about the weather "You were always meant to be mine Hermione, Harry had everything else in the world."

"And doing all of this, betraying you family Your mom, dad, the twins, Ginny all of them because I fell in love with Harry. Was it worth all of this, Ron?"

The last Weasely looked down at his feet for a moment as if contemplating her words "You know Hermy." he said finally looking up "It was." his wand was pointed right at her chest.

"Give it up you can take all of us, give up now an I promise to be a caring master." Said Ron.

Hermione's wand was pointed at the treacherous red head, she was in front of the veil now squaring off with last Weasely.

She almost spun and fired when she heard a voice, but quickly remembered the veil, It was strange she never heard them the last time she was here, but she figured that every one she knew was dead now. That's what Dumbledore had said it was a gateway to the land of the dead. She clutched her wand tightly she didn't really care what happened to her, but she had some one to protect, she promised him.

Hermione lowered her wand as she listened to the voices from the veil, she could see Ron talking but she couldn't here him. They were soft word's she couldn't understand them, they spoke over top of one another.

"That's right Hermione, just give up no one would blame you, you wont be hurt I'll even let you see Harry one last time" said Ron taking a few steps forward and extending his hand.

'I would be nice to see everyone again' thought Hermione as she steeled her self. She took a step back and veil accepted her with a cold open embrace.

Ron stood on the alter staring at the spot she had disappeared he was filled with furry the one thing he had always wanted slipped through his fingers again, but he didn't let it show.

"What a waste, good servants are so hard to find" he said to the surrounding Death eaters. They all laughed at his quip. But inside he was a storm of rage he turned and strode from the room, he was going to make the one responsible pay, his ex best friend.

* * *

The Hermit sat next to the fire staring up at the arch that he had been sitting beside for longer than he cared to think about. Arriving in a strange land had been startling to say the least finding out that you couldn't go home the way you came was even worse and to add icing to the cake the world you live in is nothing like the one you came from where Ninjas excised.

'I mean come on Ninja's are you serious.'

'No I'm Sirius.'

'AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH if I make that joke one more time I swear ill end it now.' thought Sirius as he eyed his wand again.

He sighed he wasn't one to take the easy way out he had survived Azkaban for 11 years, and this ninja world wasn't anywhere close to being that bad. Sirius thoughts once again turned to his godson what was he up to right now? Was he still alive? Has he vanquished the dark Prat yet? Did he finally confess to a certain bushy haired girl.

The scion of the Black house leaned back and stared up at the stars so different from those on his world, something he had taken to doing a lot since coming here. He had tried countless times to activate the arch but so far it had been unsuccessful he didn't even feel the creepy waves coming off of this gate as he had with the one in the department of mystery's there were carving on them he guessed the same as the ones in Britain but he wasn't an archeologist and couldn't make heads nor tales of them.

He had kept to the shadow's of this world he had put up a space distortion field around the arch site so no one but he could get in and when he did go out he would disillusion him self of transform in to his dog form. He didn't like either really the disillusion wasn't as good as an invisibility cloak and he almost got caught a few time by Ninja's. Going out in his dog form was safer but after spending his entire last year trapped inside he really just wanted to walk around freely.

He had to get back to help Harry, he couldn't fail him again. If only he hadn't acted so rashly when he found out that James and Lily were dead, he could have cleared his name and given Harry the life he deserved. That Crotchety old bastard Dumbledore was going to pay for not coming forward with the truth. Sirius had tried to confront the headmaster many times but ever time it was like he forgot to bring it up and it would last for about a week before he remembered again.

'Dam occlmicly' thought Sirius '_sigh _ ranting isn't going to get me anywhere. I have to get back'

Just then after two and a half years of waiting, it moved. He could see the light coming from the veil except for a shadow of some one walking out of the veil.

* * *

Hermione walked, for how long she didn't know, she felt strange like she was being compressed. At some point she thought of stopping only to realize that she wasn't moving her legs. The 'fog' was thick she couldn't even see her nose at the end of her face.

'If this is the after life I was sorely lied to in church' she thought as she rolled her wedding ring against her belly, a nervous habit she had picked up.

'I didn't even have sex till I was married.......well that time didn't count he was grieving.' though Hermione thinking back to how she had found Harry after Sirius death.

* * *

Hermione stepped on to the 3rd floor landing of Sirius house, well Harry's house now. Hermione used her crutch as she made her way to the 2nd door on the right where she knew she would find the person she was looking for. On there Ill fated rescue mission to the department of Mystery's she had been hit with a dark curse, luckily it had been cast silently, other wise she would have walked away with more than a limp and a scar.

She knocked on the door, there was no answer so she tried the handle it was locked.

"Harry, Harry can you open the door, I want to talk." she said leaning against the door.

For a moment she though she was going to have to blast the door open, she heard some shuffling from inside before hearing the lock on the door click. When the door didn't open Hermione turned the handle and closed it behind her, the room was dark the only light coming from the moon shining through the window.

"Harry." said Hermione as she walked to the bed "You missed lunch."

"I wasn't hungry." said the lump under the cover's.

"I brought you a sandwich, ill just leave it on the night stand encase you change your mind." she said placing the sandwich down

"How are you feeling?" she knew it was a dumb question but for all her intelligence she couldn't think of anything to say.

There was a pregnant silence in the are that lasted for a moment, Hermione thought that for a moment he would shout at her.

But as quickly as it came the uncomfortable silence cleared as Harry spoke.

"I'm fine." Harry almost droned.

"Your lying, you've been locked in your room since yesterday, no one has seen you eat anything since......since the funeral." Hermione sat on the edge of the bed. She reached out and touched where she thought his head was. "everyone's worried about you"

'I'm worried.'

"You shouldn't bother." said the lump rolling away from her "You'll all end up dead if you stick around."

Hermione sighed to her self. she knew he was going to be blaming himself for everything that happened. Hermione steeled her self for what she was about to do, she grabbed the covers and yanked them off in one swift motion. Then proceeded to blush all six colour's of the rainbow as she realized that Harry wasn't even wearing a pair of boxers.

'God he has a nice ass' thought Hermione as she suddenly appreciated Quiditch for the first time.

She forced down her blush as she noticed Harry's tear streaked face, and his almost luminescent green eyes. Hermione quickly covered Harry's waist with the blanket, she realized that her shouting at him would be noting in compared to what he had been doing to him self. Hermione shuffled closer to him and lay down behind him spooning to his back, he stiffened.

"It wasn't your fault, Harry." she said as she wrapped her hands around his middle and holding his shoulder "Sirius wouldn't want you to lock your self away."

There was along silence.

"It's its not just that, I mean sad about Sirius but I figured out something, I'm not going to make it through this.

Hermione felt like her bottom dropped out of her stomach.

"Every year its something else someone else trying to kill me and I only escape with the skin of my teeth, but I'm never strong enough and now people are dying first Cedric now Sirius." Harry rolled over so he was now facing her. "I'm terrified who am I going to lose next Remus, Mrs Weasley, Ron, Luna, Neville, some one at school." Harry took a deep breath as he glanced down at her injured "You, I don't know what I would do, whats the point if I win the war and have no one left to care about me, it would have been better if I never left the Dursley's at least then no one would have died because of me."

"That's not true Harry you saved me remember our first Halloween, you saved me from that troll in the girls bathroom."

"Ha." Barked Harry "we were the ones that led it in to the bathroom in the first place, see I cause trouble for everyone around me."

"The troll would have found me anyway with all the nose I was making, and trolls have a great sense of smell. It would have found me and if you weren't there."

"Ron was there too, and hes the one that bonked the troll on the head."

"I heard that it was you that wanted to go looking for me in the first place, and if you remember that Ron was the reason I was there in the first place. Besides if you haddn't been there I probably would have given up after my first year, I was so upset that I was going to owl my parents and have them take me out of school that night." Said Hermione as she brushed some of his unruly hair out of his face, which sent a shiver down his spine.

"You know you were my first friend, I never told anyone but.. I didn't have any friends out sided of Hogwarts, people would treat me just like they did first year. So not only did you save my life Harry Potter but you let me live it too."

"I don't really think I did any thing like that." said Harry looking abashed "I just did it."

"I know." Said Hermione "and that's why I would do anything for you."

"Hermione" croaked Harry as a single tear rolled down his face before he burst in to sobs. Hermione quickly pulled him to her, letting him cry out all the pain and fear.

"It will be alright Harry, I'll always be right hear for you." Whispered Hermione as she rubbed his back in slow circles.

After countless minuets of quiet sobbing Harry calmed down enough to look at her.

"Thanks Mione." said Harry trying to look anywhere but her.

"Anytime Harry." she said as she leaned in kissing him on the forehead causing Harry's breath to hitch in his throat and his heart to begin pounding in his chest.

Hermione didn't know why she had kissed his forehead but now that she was this close to him she couldn't pull herself away. His green eyes met her brown as she lowered her head again ever so slowly watching his face for any sign that he didn't want her to. Just as she was an inch away from his face he spoke, barley a whisper.

"Hermione" Her heart almost jumped out of her chest when he whispered, his breath smelt so musky, Hermione was sure she was panting "You don't have to do this.....I know you don't like me like..." he was silenced as Hermione put her finger across his lips.

"Harry I've always been in love with you." She said just before her lips brushed against his. It didn't last long and they both ended up accidentally injuring the other, but it was sweet as they both fell asleep in each others arms completely spent.

* * *

She smiled to her self a little as she remembered Harry apologizing the next morning and asking her to forgive him, she almost had to stun him to get his attention.

They began dating in secret soon after that not even telling Ron, Harry didn't want to put her in any danger but eventually the secret leaked out during there next year.

Cho Chang had caught them snogging down at the quiditch pitch under the bleachers, by the time they made it back to the castle every one knew. Ron didn't take the news well, he had been acting differently since he was attacked by the brain. But since no one knew what it was they couldn't be sure what the side effects were.

Everyone else was happy for them except for the ones that had wanted harry for them self. Of course they hadn't payed any attention to any of the naysayers.

Just then Hermione felt a slight lifting of the veil like the air had gotten thinner. She could almost see colours ahead of her she quickened her pace and soon her world was filled with an explosion of colour's

"Hermione is that really you?" shouted someone. She didn't stick around to find out who it was she grabbed her wand and sprinted away from the arch. She could hear the person that called her telling her to stop.

'As if.' she thought as she ran through the trees.

She didn't know where she was and she wasn't about to stop for someone she didn't know till she had a grasp of where she was. She was in the middle of a forest the trees looked like nothing she knew of in Britain maybe American redwoods or something.

'I guess it wasn't a gate to the after life after all it just transports you to another part of the world.'

'The climate is different too fuck I'm no where near London, I hope Harry can hang on long enough for me to get back to him.'

'But that raises the question if it just transports you why has no one ever returned.'

Were some of the questions running through her head, till the ground ran out. Hermione tumbled head over kettle down the side of a small bank and landing in a icy river.

"GAAhhh" The young witch cried "Just fucking perfect" she ranted

wading to the shore.

Her clothes slowed her progress she glanced up to where she had fallen from the person chasing her seemed to have given up for the moment.

She was looking behind her so much that she walked in to someone, she raised her hand to catch herself. Her hand came in contact with something warm, firm but not hard, and defiantly wet. Her eyes traveled up the naked torso of a young man till they came in contact with a pair of familiar eyes, except they were the wrong colour.

"Harry?" was the last thought that crossed her mind before she blacked out was 'When did harry get dog ears'.

* * *

Sirius came to the top of the bank that Hermione fell down just in time to see her faint in the arms of a quite naked fox demon.

Sirius didn't waste any time and jump slid and hopped his way down the embankment firing off stunners and binding spells. At first the demon didn't even seem to notice him Sirius thought that his first spell was going to nail him. Then in the blink of an eye his ears flattened and he leaped backwards taking Hermione with him.

'Dam it I need to get Hermione and get out of here quickly.'

He didn't know much about demons, but the people in the big town kept talking about a fox demon that lived around here that liked to kidnap beautiful women, one time he even took the two heiresses of one of there most prestigious clans. Took them right out of there wedding, Sirius wasn't about to let that happen to Hermione.

"Give her to me." said Sirius pointing exaggeratedly at the young witch in the demons arms, when the boy just looked at him. Sirius being the master of communication that he was, he took a class from and American. The main points behind this method are talk as if you are trying to communicate with some one very far away and slowly.

Also use big gestures to keep them interested.

(please note NEVER use this method because you come across as slightly retarded.)

"GIVE" he said doing a grappling motion with his arms.

"HER" he said pointing to Hermione.

"TO" he said holding up two fingers.

"ME" he said hitting him self with his fingers.

When all that did was get him another funny look he went to the next step, witch involved doing it again but talking louder and slower with more hand waving.

Just as he finished a small woman walked out of the tree line taking in the whole situation, she looked at the fox demon and began moving her hand very fast.

Sirius was a little confused about what she was going but the fox boy seemed to understand.

[Hand Sign]

[Naruto, whats going on, why is he shouting at you]

[I don't know I think hes mentally challenged, he wants this girl but she was running from him]

[ok should I knock him out till we figure this out?]

[that would be best]

Sirius was just about to try and talk to the girl when she turned to him and gave a disarming smile. Sirius looked dumbfounded for a moment and was about to smile back until the whole world went black.

"Nice job Hinata-chan we should take them back to camp till they wake up."

"Ok But first do you mind explaining why your standing there naked with a woman that isn't me in your arms?" Said Hinata putting the old man on the river bed and turning a cold gaze on Naruto.

"Huh oh well... I was taking a bath.....and and" stuttered Naruto as Hinata stalked towards him.

"She just fell in to your arms." stated Hinata in a fake understanding tone.

"Yea yea she just....kind of.. fell.. in to my arms." said Naruto sweating bullets, he maybe half demon but it still hurts when you beaten with in an inch of your life. And Hinata may be the love of his life but when she was mad she scared the bejesus out of him.

"Is that really what happened Naruto?" she asked standing just a foot away "no funny business?"

"No of course not why would I cheat on the perfect woman?" said Naruto turning on what little charm he had.

Hinata leaned in close to his face, Naruto just stood stock still, he had read somewhere that predators couldn't see you if you stand still. Naruto expected the worst till he felt a light kiss on his cheek the next moment Hinata had taken the girl from his arms and was walking away "Ok, I believe you ill see you back at camp Naru-chan."

Naruto stood still for a moment or seven, sure that he had just escaped death, well he knew she wouldn't kill him she loved him after all but she could make someone suffer like no other.

He collected his clothes and grabbed the old man by the scruff of his shirt and deposited him on his shoulder making sure to pick up the strange stick that shot those weird Jutus at him.

Ok so let me explain a few questions you might have if I miss anything feel free to ask.

Naruto is the son of the fourth and a fox demon so hes half and half like Inuyasha.

The Naruto world is more like Inuyasha's where there are lots of demons walking around some good some bad, there are still the major demon villages.

"Konoha- love blood line limits/ hate demons.

Suna- don't have many blood lines focus more on extreem training quality over quantity.

Cloud- don't have many blood lines, try and steal as many as possible/ use demon trade as there main income.

Grass- made up mostly of nomadic demon and human tribes that come together for support they have lots of blood limits but they aren't very powerful.

Rock- is equal opportunity human, demon, blood line or not as long as you are loyal to the Kage they don't care, but if you question him you are liable to disappear.

Naruto was never accepted in to the Ninja academy he was trained instead by private tutors Jiraya and Tsunade. He is still the Jirijinki of the 9 tailed fox. More will be explained later.

Yes Naruto did kidnap Hinata and Hinabi from there wedding youll just have to wait for the next chapter for an explanation.

When Ron was attacked by the brain in the DOM it changed him but no one noticed till it was to late.

Harry and Hermione are married.

In Britain Voldishorts started attacking the week after the botched mission in the DOM, he swept Britain with dementors and giants using a blitzkrieg method of fighting instead of his Gurrilla warfare.

Dumbledore died at the end of the next year after explaining about Horicrux to Harry just before the school was attacked.

The order of the Phoenix was forced to run, using hit and run methods.

I know my spelling of spell's is going to be atrocious so if anyone can tell me where I can find them written down it would be most appreciated

Ok I don't know who im going to pair Sasuke up with if any one but here are your choices.

Ayame

Luna

Anko

I will accept any good sugestions (note Sasuke is still an ass but hes and ass thats on the right side.)

Ok that's everything I can think of at the moment so please read and Review


	2. Chapter 2 New Friend's

Chapter 2 Two worlds one's shoulder's

Ok I hope everyone likes this next chapter.

I know the punctuation is horrendous I apologize in advance

Disclamer- I do not own any of the characters owned by other people I make no profit off of these writings I do so only for entertainment and to show my love of the stories.

16 years ago the village hidden in the leaf was attacked by the great Kyubi no Kitsune the demons rage was unsaleable as it waded through hundreds of ninjas, leaving the ground thick with blood. Still even in the face of the horror that would make the hardened of men cry tears, the Shinobi of the leaf still fought not one person backing down. The reason they didn't run in terror was because not five minuets from were there friend and comrades lay bleeding, was there home Konoha. They fought because they were asked, not told asked, there leader the man known through out the elemental realm as the greatest shinobi in a decade told them that he could stop the demon he just needed time. Time was what they would give him because he couldn't promise them that they wouldn't die, he didn't promise them that each blow that the dealt the demon would be written down in history for ever. He didn't promise them any of those things, he stood on the front steps of the Hokage tower decked out in full battle gear, so close that he didn't even need to raise his voice for them all to hear him. The dark sky cast his face in to sharp relief, the malevolent energy given off by the nine tailed fox was so thick it was causing an evil wind to spread through the village.

"My friends I do not have time for fancy words or long winded speech's. A threat like none we have faced before is out to destroy our village, a threat that even with our combined strength we would hardly be able to slow it down." He paused as he let the information sink in the fourth Hokage could see fear in there eyes "but face it you must I have a way to stop the demon but I need time, a lot of you will not see the sunrise, a hundred years from now people will have forgotten our names and what we accomplished her tonight. No I can't promise you immortal glory." he said softly "But what I can promise you I swear on all that I hold dear that we will be victorious, That when the sun rises over the village tomorrow that our chil.." Minato chocked back a sob lowering his head. everyone knew that his wife and child had died in this morning, no one could have expected such a strong woman to die from something like child birth. Every one expected her to be kicking and screaming as the Shinigami dragged her away.

Minato raised his head fresh tears threatening to pour from his face were visible to all. "I promise you that our loved ones will see that dawn, I need as much time as you can give me every second is vital." the Hokage glanced at the large source of blood red light coming from the horizon. Every one there knew that dawn was still many hours from now. "Look to your squad captains for your orders Sarutobi Hiruzen will be in charge of the battle, all I have left to say is good luck, good luck to us all."

Minato turned and walked back in side the tower he could here Sarutobi shouting orders before the door closed shutting out the world out side. A boy no older that 13 with spiky white hare appeared by the Hokage, he was carrying a small squirming, screaming bundle. "thank you Kakashi." said Minato taking the baby from his young subordinate.

The baby calmed almost immediately as he looked up at the man that looked exactly like him except for a pair of fox ears and fangs. "Hello Naruto, you have your mothers ears." he said tickling his belly making the child laugh.

"Sensai is it a good idea to tell every one that Naruto died?" asked Kakashi.

"I have a lot of enemy's Kakashi its best if the people that know about Narutos origins are few, only you the third, Jiraya and Tsunade will know who his parents were."

"Were?" asked the ever perceptive Kakashi.

Minato sighed he really didn't want to tell Kakashi his plan, he had already argued till he was blue in the face with Sarutobi.

"Yes Kakashi, to defeat the demon I am going to sacrifice my self." Said Minato.

"But but Sensai." Minato stopped and turned to Kakashi putting a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry Kakashi, its the only way." there was a moment of silence "come now we have much to do, our last adventure together shall be our greatest yet."

Minato continued Kakashi hot on his heels.

* * *

That night the fourth Hokage of the leaf village gave his life to bring down the nine tailed fox, that very night the restated third Hokage told the survivors of what the fourth had done including who the container was. This would forever be known as the worst decision that 'The Professor' had ever made, 5 years later the beaten and broken half demon was chased out of the village by and angry mob of villagers and Ninja. Sarutobi unable to stop the riots for fear of the whole village going to war with each other was forced to let Naruto go hoping that Kami would forgive him for the horrible mistake he had made.

Unknown to anyone Kami and Fate were watching over the young blond and were taking steps to ensure that he would be ok. Two beautiful women sat beside a small pond that showed the happenings of earth.

"Sometimes I really hate the way things turn out." said Fate her long black hair hanging low on her back.

"Yes but hard time's are needed." said Kami her hair golden and hanging just below her shoulder's her eyes sad as she looked down on the young hanyo "But the darkest night always has the most beautiful dawn." she gestured with her hand at the surface.

A girl the same age as Naruto walked in to the clearing where Naruto was crying "B-boy w-w-why are you c-crying."

Naruto jumped as his head snapped up at the sudden entry of a indigo haired girl, he sniffed a few times before answering "I'm not crying, boys don't cry."

Hinata knew who the boy was he had seen him around town, even thought every one told her to stay away from him she was always curious about him and secretly she thought his ears and tail were adorable she really wanted to touch them.

"M-my mother always told me that people who cry when there hurt are stronger than those people who always bottle it up." said Hinata coming closer to the crying blond.

"Really?" asked Naruto he was always looking to be stronger.

"Really really." said Hinata happy that she could help someone in need.

Naruto looked up at the indigo haired girl, calming down a little at the girl that was being nice to him "That still doesn't mean I'm crying." said Naruto defiantly.

Hinata pouted for a moment perturbed that even though this boy was obviously crying he wouldn't admit it, but it only lasted a moment before she smiled again and sat next to the blond "M-my name's H-Hyuuga Hinata, w-whats y-yours?" asked Hinata.

"Uzumaki Naruto." said Naruto confused by this enigma of a girl.

"It's n-nice t-o meet you. Do you want to hear some great news?" asked Hinata my mothers going to have another baby that means I'm going to be a big sister, and you know what I'm going to be the greatest big sister EVER. I'm going to....." said Hinata continuing on excitedly.

Naruto was entranced, by this girl not only had this girl been nicer to him that anyone in his entire life apart from Kakashi Oni-chan, the old man 'Sarutobi' and that crazy pervert with long hair. But the way she talked so animatedly about her family. It was almost tangible the amount of emotions that were rolling off of the little Hyuuga. Not even an hour ago he was beaten and chased from the village he thought that his life was over, now this strange girl was talking to him and all of a sudden he didn't feel so bad.

Then suddenly his 5 year old mind remembered over hearing something about people called angels that came to earth to do good deeds.

"... and ill take her shopping and.."

"Are you an angel?" asked Naruto suddenly his five year old mind unable to hold in a question for longer than a second.

The effect was instantaneous, Hinata's mouth was still hanging open from when she was talking her face turned ghostly pale, before suddenly filling up with blood.

_Back in heaven _

"Did she just faint?" asked Fate.

"Yea I though it would be cute." said the gushing Kami "Aren't they adorable."

Naruto at the moment was running around the clearing screaming that he killed an angel, while Hinata slept through it all a small smile and a blush on her cheeks.

"I have to say though you are devious." said Fate as they turned away from the pool.

"who me?" said Kami pulling looking as innocent as a puppy "what ever do you mean."

"Hahaha we've known each other since the beginning of time that look won't work on me." Kami face broke in to a smile "See I would have just given Naruto a super powered Kekei Genki and let him destroy his enemy's with a burning passion" said Fate thinking about all the rotten people in the leaf village "but you not only give him the one of the most powerful demon's stuck in his belly and put him in a town full of horrid people but then you turn around and make him a soul mate a person made just for him. That's just devious."

"That boy doesn't need anymore power, he just needs someone to heal his soul." said Kami suddenly a paper air plane flew up to her. She raised an eyebrow before she plucked it out of the air. She scanned it quickly before she let out an engaged "HE DID WHAT?"

Fate didn't have time to ask as she followed a flying Kami down hundred dozen flights of stairs before they burst through the large doors marked Yami.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR PLAYING AT YAMI." Shouted Kami at the top of her voiceat a very tall pale dirty blond woman wearing a business suit.

"Ah Kami, Fate so nice of you to stop by" said the woman calmly as if she was delighted to see them.

"You know why I'm her I don't have time for games, why are you messing around on earth."

"oh my dear I hardly call it messing around just a simple tweaking of an old mans mind." said Yami.

"You have no right to interfere, you've doomed the whole planet."

"oh your so dramatic, It's just one planet in one universe and besides its already done it can't be changed."

"You've gone too far this time." Said Kami heading out the door Fate following they walked back to the floor they were on started on before Kami spoke.

"If Earth falls to evil it will spill over to all other universe's destroying the whole of creation."

"WHAT?" exclaimed Fate "how the hell will that happen its just one planet there are hundred's of other planets why is earth so important?"

"Earth is at the center of creation it must stay in balance other wise it throws all other universe in to a dark kilter" Kami sighed "As you know creation is all about balance if I interfere then Yami can interfere generally I only do small things to help keep things on track. But 12 years ago I saved a young boy, his name was Harry Potter and I chose him to save the world, but now his whole world is going to come to an end."

* * *

**June 7th 1992- Summer after Chamber of Secret's **

Albus Dumbledore sat in his office pondering over the same words that have been plaguing him for 14 years

"_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches...Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies...and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not...and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives...._"

'But its hopeless, Harry cannot possibly defeat Tom.' Albus had hoped that 'The power' what ever it was would have manifested its self by now. Dumbledore had done every thing in his power to make sure the boy would be controllable there was no point in putting that kind of power in the hands of a young boy with out some one at the reins to steer him. That was Albus destiny, he knew it. He made the boy meek, pushed him towards good light sided families it was fortuitous that both the Longbottom heir and the Weasley heir were the same age. Albus though he was in trouble when Harry began making reckless decisions, it all started that Halloween night when he went after that muggle born girl Granger something. At first Dumbledore was afraid that the two were developing feelings for each other, that just wouldn't do, if there was any kind of power that harry had he knew it had to come from a pureblood family.

Oh yes though Dumbledore had learned his lesson about trying to rule over the muggle's and lesser beings he couldn't quite bring him self to believe that they were equals.

Yes Albus had to nip this problem in the butt and quickly luckily he had just the thing to do the trick a few drops of love potion here and there and the 'crisis' would be averted. He didn't want to split the trio up though the worked well together, maybe if he dowsed Ron and Hermione, yes that would work. He would need his friends if was going to survive this............. "_either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives...._"

What if Harry wasn't meant to survive, Albus had studied Prophecy extensively while no one could harm either person while the prophecy was still active Dumbledore was sure that once it was fulfilled then Tom could be killed by another. The headmasters moment of elation faded as quickly as it came.

'Oh how I hate my intellect sometimes.' Albus pulled his hands across his long face 'I see no other option, its is for the greater good.'

The headmasters looked down at his paper work, he had met with an old friend the other day hoping that he would take the position of defense teacher, he had made it well known that who he had in mind for the position. But Albus had known that was not the real 'Mad eye' from first glance yes he had all the mannerisms and same face but they were old comrades in arm's looks could not fool him. He had planed on just watching the imposter and collecting information on the conspirator's.

'If he is an agent of Voldermort then it would be most....' Dumbledore sighed for lack of a better word 'Fortuitous.'

Suddenly Dumbledore felt all of his years suddenly pounce upon him, he couldn't believe that he was planing on.... no plotting the death of one of his students. Dumbledore blew out the candles on his desk heading for his bed though he knew tonight, and maybe every night form now on his dreams would be plagued by the ghosts of Jame and Lilly.

* * *

"So this mad man Voldi Whatsit has taken over your world, a world where magic exists." asked the toad sage of the two wizards.

"Yes" they both said.

"Well ill believe that when gold falls from my mouth." said Jiraiya standing up.

Suddenly Sirius's eyes light up he leaned over to Hermione and whispered to her animatedly at first Hermione frowned as if sh heard something she didn't like but then Sirius said something to make her change her mind she nodded a few times as she flicked her 'stick'.

Suddenly she turned to Jirayia and said _"Aurum ex os" _

Jiraiya wasn't impressed with there mumbo jumbo and was about to tell them as much when a Ryo fell in to his hand, he looked up expecting more money to fall from the sky.

(what the hell was that) Jiraiya tried to say, but 30 coins fell from his mouth.

Sirius fell backward and began laughing his ass off, while Hermione smirked satisfied, Hinata and a Naruto just stared wide eyed for a moment. It started off as a slow chuckle it only lasted a second before Naruto was howling on the ground holding his sides.

(stop Laughing, This isn't funny, Stop it) shouted Jiraiya which had two effects one it made Sirius and Naruto howl even more the second was Hinata and Hermione who were trying hold in there laughter as evident by the tears in there eyes, began to snicker before they burst into full blown laughter. Hermione tyied to cancel the spell but she forgot to get it from Sirius.

Realizing that he wasn't helping himself Jiraiya, settled for sitting and staring at the other occupants of the camp. After 5 minuets of roaring laughter from everyone except Jiraiya they began to calm down.

"That was awesome." Said Naruto breathlessly as he turned to the Wizarding Duo "Is it permanent?"

"No it will ware off in about 3 minuets or so." Said Sirius wiping tears from his eyes.

"To bad." said Naruto "I kind of like him like this."

Jiraiya just glared.

* * *

"So this is the gate that brought you here?" Asked Hinata as they stood around the archway.

"Yes though before it was glowing." said Hermione.

"I don't think it can be activated form this side, I've been sitting here for 3 years now and the only time its been activated was when you came through it." Sirius put his hand on the gate "I don't think we can get home this way Hermione." he said softly.

Hermione had been thinking the same thing but to have someone say it out loud, she caressed her stomach. "I-i h-have....." began Hermione she began to feel faint all of a sudden "T-t-to get bb-ack I....." the last thing she heard was somebody shouting his name.

* * *

Sirius and Naruto sat in the middle of there little town, it was really just a medium sized cottage, two small shacks, a small well and the fire pit that had beautifully carved seats in them.

Naruto's eye twitched for what must have been the 100th time he had finally had enough "Stop it."

"Sorry." asked Sirius confused as he continued to stare at the fox boy.

"Stop. Staring. At. Me." said Naruto punctuating every word and turning to look at the Black Scion "Yes I'm a half demon, I'm not human that doesn't mean you can stare at me." with that Naruto left the stumped wizard by the fire.

"He's a little sensitive about being stared at." came Jiraiya's voice as he walked in to sight.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to stare, its just." Sirius ran his hand through his hair "He look just like him. I haven't seen him in over 3 years, hell before that it had been 13 years since I saw him. Some godfather I turned out to be."

"I don't know how your Harry's life had been but that boy has never gotten a break. Orphaned the day he was born shunned by every one in his village. He was chased out at the age of 5 and forced to survive by him self. The only people who could help him, either couldn't or were so caught up in there with there own demons to notice."

"Who wouldn't even notice that a five year old boy was suffering." asked Sirius a little angry that someone would ignore a child in need.

"His god parents." Sirius growled, Jiraiya continued "You see 18 years ago Konoha was attacked by a demon of phenomenal powers, It is said that with the flick of one of its nine tails it could cause a hurricane. I was out of town at the time looking for someone I raced home as fast as I could, I got there just in time to see my student the strongest man I've ever met, sacrifice him self to stop the demon."

Sirius was quiet as he watched Jiraiya stare in to the flames.

"He was like a son to me even if I wasn't his father he was like a sponge anything I taught him he was able to pick it apart and put it back together and make it 10 times stronger, but that isn't what drew me to him it was his selflessness no mater what happened he would always go with out if it meant making someone else's life better and he never gave up even when he could barley . After that I left the village I couldn't bear to look at it any more, it wasn't till years later I returned. I regretted right then leaving Naruto. I failed him and Minato."

Sirius stared at Jiraiya it wasn't hard to figure out who Naruto's godfather was after a moment he looked a way and sighed in resignation he couldn't judge this man he was no better.

Sirius sighed as he looked down "It seemed every time I get close to him I end up loosing him again, you know his father and I were best friends we would get in to any mischief that could be found. I promised I would look after him, I feel like I never even got the chance to try. I feel like I failed with out even getting a chance."

"Your not dead yet there is still time." said Jiraiya poking the fire.

"We don't even have a way home."

"You don't have a way home. Yet." Said Jiraiya a small smile on his lips "besides you still have a link to your godson."

"I always wondered if they ever hooked up, I thought they would but something always seemed to stop them." Said Sirius polishing his wand (not in a dirty way, Sicko's).

"Well I should think so." said Jiraiya taking a long pull out of his pipe "She's Pregnant."

Sirius almost dropped his wand in the fire.

There I thought that was a good place to stop the story so what do you think? I hope it wasn't to confusing. I think everything I left out I meant too, everything will be explained in due time hopefully.


End file.
